A Sick Boov
by Pricat
Summary: . Oh has to get his Tonsiks out and scared but Lucy and especially Tip will help him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I wrote this draft yesterday but after seeing Home today, I felt like writing this since it involves Oh getting sick and needing his tonsils out so decided to write especially after a certain scene in Home moved me.**

**It's Spring Break on the planet Earth meaning Oh gets to have fun with her but has tonsillitis hiding it to the point where he coughs a lot.**

**Plus because of it, he has to get his Tonsiks out and scared so Lucy and Tip will help.**

* * *

It was seven in the morning in the Tucci house as Oh was beginning to stir in his bed in the room that Lucy had made for him but his throat really hurt like little things were growing in his throat which was his tonsils since he did get tonsillitis a lot, but Lucy made him stay in bed but it was Spring Break which meant Tip wasn't in school sighing.

"Let's go wake Tip up, Pig!" Oh said coughing.

He was going to Tip's door knowing what to do, using the knock knock joke Tip had taught him hearing Tip laugh from behind the door making cow sounds opening the door.

She heard sounds of coughing making the girl's green eyes widen remembering when Oh had almost gotten really hurt getting that Gorg ship to stop.

"Oh, you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes, but today's gonna be fun, we're gonna go on a picnic and have fun." the male Boov said coughing more as they were going downstairs smelling pancakes which Oh loved seeing they had smiley faces on them which lifted his mood higher.

"Morning guys, you okay?" Lucy asked them seeing Oh flushed like he was sick making Tip worry as she placed a hand on the male Boov's cheek feeling it was red hot making the girl's anxiety increase sighing.

"Oh I care about you a lot, like when you got hurt so you have to tell Mom you're sick." she told him seeing him drink.

They were going on a picnic in a forest park but right now, he was sick and needed to see a doctor seeing Oh try to leave it be coughing which worried Lucy sighing.

* * *

At the forest park the Tucci family were having fun plus most of the other Boov were there having fun along with enjoying the blue skies, making Tip happy because they were sharing the planet with humans after Oh their new captain had convinced them that their former leader Captain Smek was wrong about humans.

Kyle was wondering why Tip was so concerned going with her where her mother or Oh could hear.

"Your captain is sick, but hiding it because he wanted to have fun so we need to get him checked out before he gets worse!" Tip said making him understand.

Maybe he could convince Oh to tell Lucy he was sick hearing him coughing a lot which bothered Lucy seeing Tip join her seeing Oh red hot.

"We have to get him to a doctor, honey." Lucy said getting in the car activating the hover car features making Kyle smile just hoping Oh would get better seeing the car leave.


	2. Helping Oh

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk and others enjoy.**

**Oh had to go to the doctor but needs his Tonsiks out but he's scared so Tip is helping.**

* * *

On their way to the doctor's Tip was in the backseat but Oh was on her lap snoring loudly making her smile because he was very cute and was part of the family, feeling her heart pound wildly with fear remembering when Oh had gotten hurt pushing that away.

_I gotta be brave for Oh, as he can't see that I'm worried because he'll worry._

_At least it's his Tonsiks, nothing too serious._

Lucy could understand that Tip was worrying about Oh which was understandable because the male Boov had told her what happened while helping Tip look for her knowing him helping along with being part of the family was a good miracle.

"Tip, are you sad-mad?" Oh asked softly.

She couldn't help smiling at his question because he was still getting used to things here like the rest of the Boov knowing it would be okay.

"Sort of, because I'm really worried about you, Mom too but we'll get you fixed up." Tip assured him.

Lucy arrived at the doctor's office but they both got out plus Tip was carrying Oh in her arms entering the office since Lucy had called.

* * *

Tip watched as the doctor was examining Oh whom was sitting on the table which made her and Lucy worry because they cared about the male Boov plus heard that Oh needed his tonsils out scaring the male Boov as he didn't understand because no Boov had this happen before.

"Aww Oh it's okay, a lot of people get their tonsils out." Tip to,d him.

Lucy and the doctor were talking about this but Oh was quiet because coughing made his throat hurt making Tip underdtand so she was comforting him.

"Hey just worry about what kind of ice cream you're gonna have, since you get ice cream after getting your Tonsiks out." Tip assured him seeing a smile on his face at her words seeing Lucy there.

"He has to go to hospital tomorrow night and the surgery is the morning after." she told her while they were in the car going home.

After tucking Oh into his bed, she was phoning Kyle to let him know along with their fellow Boov knowing they needed to know.

She was making Oh juice but was listening to music.


	3. Feeling the Light

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to Tomadahawk forvreviewing.**

**Oh is feeling scared but Tip understands because they are always together but she helps him.**

* * *

"Poor Oh needing surgery for what again, Tip?" Kyle asked the girl after she had phoned him when Oh had fallen asleep that night but she was still concerned for him since they were good friends along with being family.

"He needs his tonsils out Kyle, but after that he'll feel better just he is pretty scared about it." Tip said to him making him understand sensing sadness in her eyes despite her trying to hide it.

"Yeah I am worried for him, like-" Tip told him.

"Like when he tried to stop that Gurg ship, by himself?" Kyle told her.

Her eyes widened at this, having a feeling that Oh had told him this but she knew this was different.

She knew tomorrow, Oh woukd freak like crazy about going to the hospital but she had hope like what she had told Oh when they had snuck into that Gurg ship and had taken the super chip.

Kyle smirked at that hanging up but he was e-mailing his fellow Boov hoping they would get it.

* * *

That next morning Oh was awake just watching the sunlight fill his room which brightened his mood a little seeing Pug enter cuddling him since the cat sensed that he needed cuddles hearing Oh coughing a lot making the cat worry, seeing Tip enter.

"Hey, I was talking to Kyle last night after you fell asleep so he's worried about you, along with the others because you are their captain." Tip told him.

"Yes but my throat really hurts, Tip!" Oh told her making her understand because she was worried for him too but was hiding it.

"Aww well after tomorrow, it will feel better and we can have fun well after a week since after the surgery your throat needs to heal." Tip told him while he was on her lap.

He was feeling relieved but still scared because they were always together so was underdtanding, playing the video on her tablet of them hanging out.

It made him smile because he loved being with her and Lucy because after reuniting her with Tip, she also had became his mother plus he lived with them making their lives an adventure.

"We're never gonna be apart Oh, we're in each other's hearts just like me with my mom when we were going to find her." Tip told him.

Oh smiled but he was coughing unaware Lucy was watching finding it sweet.


	4. Relaxing

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's the night before Oh's surgery to get his tonsils out and talking to Kyle and Tip on a walkie talkie helps.**

**I hope Tomadahawk likes **

* * *

That early evening Tip was helping Oh get settled in at the hospital since he would have to spend the night alone without her or Lucy makimg him nervous because he hadn't spent an Nignt away from them, except when he had followed Tip to her sleepover mamimg Tip understand.

"It's gonna be okay, you'll see plus we can use walkie talkies to talk to each other, plus you realise that I won't be able to sleep either." Tip told him handing him a walkie talkie.

"Thanks Tip, as I think this is a good idea plus knowing Kyle, he knows how to call." Oh said softly making her understand because she hugged him.

Tip and Lucy were leaving which made Oh sigh resting his head on the pillow hoping things would work out.

_Hey Oh, you okay there?_

_Tip told me you were there, in the hospital._

He wondered how Kyle knew how to use a walkie talkie realising Tip must have taught him smiling since they could talk coughing a little but drinking up.

"Yes but scared because tomorrow is when I have the surgery, but Tip said not to worry and to think about what kind of ice cream I want after the surgery." Oh said into the walkie talkie.

_I see but she might be scared too, because of when you tried to stop that Gurg ship by yourself and you were knocked out._

_It worried her, but everything will be okay._

_Oh you're a lucky super Boov._

Oh sighed as he knew that Tip was worried about him.

* * *

In her room in the Tucci house Tip was lying awake in her bed since it was two in the morning plus Pig was beside her making her understand because Oh was her best friend plus he had helped her fit in and make friends getting up to get a drink.

She hoped that he was okay since he was there by himself hearing Oh on the walkie talkie but was talking to him since he sounded scared humming which was calming the both of them down because they needed each other.

Plus he needed his rest and she did too yawning getting into bed but was hoping that things would work out like before getting sleepy so fell asleep.

Lucy understood because she was worried too for Oh knowing later he would be okay going to bed herself.

That later morning she was up making pancakes but saw Tip up yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes because she had been tired seeing Lucy understand.

She hoped that Oh was okay sighing.


	5. Homecoming

**A/N**

**Here's more but sorry for not updating in a while but knowing peopke like BookwormGal will love.**

**Plus very happy that Home has a section on here finally.**

**It's later after Oh's surgery but home with his family but recovering plus Tip is helping him **

* * *

Oh was beginning to stir later after the surgery because the stuff the doctor had given him to make him take an nap was beginning to wear off hearing footsteps seeing Tip there she had been worried about him all night, knowing he probably hadn't gotten much sleep either hugging him.

"Are you okay, because I was worrying about you." Oh said coughing because his throat still hurt from the surgery making her understand because Lucy was talking to the doctor.

"I'm fine despite being tired, because I didn't get much sleep because I was worrying about you." Tip told him.

The male Boov understood because they were family so cared about each still learning about each other seeing Lucy come back saying they could take Oh home but he needed a week to recover.

"Yes!" Tip said happily making Oh smile.

They were getting into the car as it was taking off but Tip noticed that Oh was sleeping in the back seat buckled up which was cute because he would rest up plus ice cream or yoghurt would help his throat.

They were getting home but Tip was carrying Oh to his room tucking him into his bed knowing he was going to feel better soon so was realising that Easter was in a few days so hoped that Oh would get better so they could have family time together plus she hated to have his first Easter ruined.

* * *

Kyle was stunned that Oh was out of the hospital but still needed to rest for a week after Tip explained to him since he was second in command which Tip understood since most of the Boov were understanding of Oh's quirks now he was leading them but didn't need the Shusher to lead.

"He needs time, as he just had an operation!" Tip said making Kyle underdtand because he and the others cared about him plus getting used to the planet.

"I see but he'll get better, right?" one of the Boov said as Tip nodded explaining which relieved them along with herself since she had worried about him when he had to get his tonsils out because they were friends plus all this was new to the Boov besides Oh.

Kyle understood but was understanding that Oh needed them seeing Tip go home seeing her Mom had went to the store.

She used her keys to enter the house going upstairs entering Oh's room seeing him awake which relieved her.

"I was just talking to Kyle and the others, they were worried about you." she told him.

"I guess, I am leading them." Oh said sounding hoarse and coughing.

"I know since they care about ya." Tip said smirking getting an idea.


	6. Easing Cabin Fever

_A/N_

**_Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes since Toma is cheering Oh up because he is stuck in bed because of his tonsils being taken out._**

**_I hope you like._**

* * *

was surprised that Oh had gotten his tonsils out since he thought that his cutie pie was just sick with a cold but knew Oh would be stuck in bed all week which wasn't fun since Tip was at school so Oh woukd be bored out of his mind, so he could help.

The blue-purple Boov male was entering Oh's room after Tip had left for school knowing that Kyle was concerned about Oh but Toma was Oh's husband so was concerned seeing Oh asleep making Toma go pink smiling seeing him happy.

He was making him juice to help Oh plus was deciding to make him a sundae since ice cream or yoghurt helped with him having his tonsils out.

"Aww Oh is so cute when he's sleeping!" Toma said to himself softly putting the canteen of juice on Oh's bedside table letting him rest because he needed it to feel better seeing Kyle ask but Toma was shy around the other Boov because they weren't used to him like Oh was.

He kissed Oh's purple skinned head seeing a sleepy smile on his face as he left him to sleep

* * *

Oh was surprised waking up seeing Toma there with a sundae since he wanted to cheer him up because normally Oh was ready to go to hang out and have fun because he had a lot of energy so he hugged him.

"Thanks Toma, as my throat is pretty sore from getting my tonsils out." Oh said to him but Toma underdtood cuddling him sharing a sundae making them very happy because they loved being together.

Oh was getting sleepy passing out and he understood but was watching him sleep making him smile.

"It's okay because you're stuck in bed which isn't fun but at least Tip and I are helping you feel better." Toma told him.

"Yeah but it's okay, plus I was missing you guys." Oh told him coughing drinking juice which was helping his throat.

Tip heard laughter and coughing from Oh's room as she peeked in seeing both Oh and Toma cuddling which was cute because she knew how much those two cared about each other but was leaving them be.


	7. Sneaking Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like plus being sick myself made me want to write more but Oh Sneak's out of bed to go,outside but gets the sniffles.**

* * *

It was a mid Spring morning in Pennsvania as Oh was lying on his side but was coughing because he was still recovering from getting his tonsils out and was getting bored of staying in his bed because there was so much fun outside but he was stuck in bed which irritated the male Boov because he wanted to have fun with the other Boov especially Kyle and Tip coughs came from his mouth.

He sighed seeing the door open as Tip entered with medicine and breakfast so was relieved that Oh was awake.

"Tip, can I get into the out of bed now?" Oh asked.

"Woah there super Boov, you can't as you could make yourself worse, and the Boov and I want you to get better." Tip told him seeing him get quiet.

"I see." Oh said softly.

She was relieved but left him be since she had school making Oh sigh resting his head on the pillow but sighed hearing laughter which made him more tempted to sneak out of bed and play.

But Kyle was stunned seeing Oh outside as he wanted his captain to get Better because they needed him to get better but was quiet but hoped Tip would help.

* * *

Kyle was following Tip into the Tucci house whom was carrying Oh in her arms knowing this would happen remembering that Oh had wanted to go outside carrying Oh into his room, tucking him into his bed getting juice to help the male Boov's throat seeing him stir seeing a relieved yet worried look on Tip's face wondering what happened.

"You went outside even though you were sick, which wasn't a smart idea plus we were worried about you." Tip told him making Oh understand sneezing making her and Kyle worry despite Oh's giggles.

"I think you now have a cold, just great." Tip told Kyle going to get her Mom but Lucy understood that Oh had the sniffles but she knew that he had to stay in bed and not sneak out of bed.

"It'll be fine and you'll get better but you have to be patient, okay?" Lucy told him.

"I guess but I hate being stuck in bed!" Oh told her.


End file.
